The courses of love, hate and sorrow
by The God Wars
Summary: Ok this is a shinjiasuka fic for the first few chaps it will be a horrid WAFF. BUT I'll tell you now there are a few reasons its rated R.
1. The nightmare

****Authors notes****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They're all owned by Gainax. (I love you Gainax! =D)

I warn you there _is_ swearing! *_gasps_ of _horror_!* No, really there is some profanity so if that bothers you, get the fuck out of here. Oops. Sorry. Sue me.

Ok this fic takes place After T.I. was stopped. This means Misato is alive, NERV exists and the Geofront is there, (except for Kaji's melons; Unit 01 stepped on 'em *hehehe*.) Anyway, on with the fic! =)

****

The Courses of Love, Hate, and Sorrow…

****

6:39 am Kastsuragi residents

Shinji awoke with a yelp; he was covered in sweat.

"Another nightmare…that's the third time."

The young teen looked over at his clock "Oh my god…it's 6:40 am," Shinji sighed, "Well, I'm up, I might as well take a shower". With that the boy slid reluctantly out of bed and started for the bathroom.

****

Breakfast

"_Yeeehaaaaa_! That's the way to start a good day!" yelled Misato.

"Is that all you eat and drink, Misato?" asked Shinji as he sipped his tea.

"Well, that and your cooking, yeah," answered Misato with a grin. Shinji sighed 

*I wonder how she survives…? Hmm…where's Asuka?* 

As if on queue a very tired red headed German girl walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Asuka!" said the cheerful Misato. Asuka mumbled something incoherent before starting on her eggs and making her toast.

*Uh-oh she's gonna be in a bad mood today. Well, not like that's any different but whatever* thought Shinji. Trying to shake that idea from his mind, he got up to make the lunches for the day.

****

Way to school

"Hurry up, Baka!!! We don't have all _day_!" screamed Asuka to Shinji, a few paces behind.

"Coming, Asuka," mumbled Shinji.

*This is gonna be such a long day,* Shinji thought, *Damn! We have a math test today and I didn't study!*

His thoughts were interrupted by a school bag connecting with his head at a very high speed, 

"Hurry up you Baka! Or I will _kill _you!"

Shinji yelped in pain and tried to catch up with the fuming red head.

****

Classroom 2A

"Hey Shinji!" called Toji across the class chatter.

"Hey Toji, hey Kensuke" said Shinji quietly.

"What's wrong Shinji? You seem down about something," asked Kensuke looking away from his computer screen. 

"It's Asuka, I…umm…forgot to bring our lunches," answered Shinji fearfully glancing at Asuka.

"Oh crap, man, she's gonna tear you a new one!" exclaimed Toji.

"Yeah, I know," sighed Shinji.

"Don't worry, we'll drag your corpse off to the hospital," chimed Kensuke.

"Shut up Ken!" blurted Toji, stifling a laugh, "You're not helping!" Shinji just sighed and looked over at Asuka.

*Hmm, she still looks cute even though she's even more moody today* !!! *Why do I end up liking the bitchy girls?* thought Shinji.

*I cant believe I like her. I mean, I don't even think I have a chance with her…*

****

Classroom 2A lunch time (also known as D-day)

"Hey Shinji, where's my lunch!" asked Asuka moodily.

*Great, she's still in a bad mood* Shinji said to himself despairingly.

"Yeah…umm…about that Asuka, I…uhh, well you see…" Shinji stuttered stupidly.

"Well spite it out Third Child, I don't have all day!" 

"Well, I…forgot our… lunches and I'm, uh, broke so we uh can't buy from the…store…" Shinji began to back away from Asuka who was standing there staring at him when she suddenly burst.

"You what!!!!!!!!!! How could you forget _my_ lunch! I'll kill you Shinji Ikari!" screamed the fuming demon also known to some folk as Asuka. 

"I stayed up late and was dead tired this morning and now _you _forget my lunch!? Oh!! You're _sooo_ dead Shinji Ikari!" 

With that Shinji started to scamper away from Asuka.

*_Why_ again do I like her so much?*

****

Way home from school

"Well it wasn't that bad was it?" 

"Yeah, I mean she only smacked you…twice…"

Toji and Kensuke were trying to cheer Shinji up after his beating by Asuka.

"I know, but still that hurt when she punched me" moaned Shinji, "Well anyway, bye guys, this is my turn." Toji and Kensuke waved goodbye and Shinji waved back.

*I wonder if I should ask her tonight? She was pretty pissed when I left school.l Maybe tomorrow.*

"Aww crap, its my day to cook," whined Shinji under his breath. *Oh well! To the store I guess!*

So Shinji began his quest for dinner.

****

Katsuragi household

The sound of cooking was heard as Shinji stepped into the house.

*Huh? Oh God! Misato! Shit!*

Shinji ran to the kitchen as fast as he could but what he saw surprised him a lot to say the least. 

"OK, so how much flower do I need again, Hikari?" asked Asuka who was wearing Shinji's frilly green apron. 

"Two cups! Oh, where are your eggs?" asked Hikari "Oh fuck, we're out of egg's…we'll have to get some." 

Asuka started to take off her apron when Shinji spoke up,

"It's OK, I just got some…" Shinji was still a little dumbstruck.

"Oh, hi Shinji!" said Hikari in a cheerful voice, but Asuka glared at him and said,

"Hi, Third."

*Yeah. She's still mad,* Shinji thought. 

Shinji handed the eggs to Hikari.

"Thanks Shinji."

"No…problem. So…what you making?" asked Shinji curiously.

"A cake, what does it look like, Third Child?" sneered Asuka.

"God damn it stop calling me that Asuka!" said Shinji, his voice rising.

"Whatever, Third." Asuka said calmly. Shinji scowled.

"_Whatever_ to you too! I'll see you later Hikari, seems someone is having a bad day," Shinji glared at Asuka with as much venom as he could muster, (which being Shinji and seeing as he had just used up his spine, wasn't much.)

"Yeah, bye Shinji," Hikari said as Shinji left. "Asuka what's the matter? Why are you so angry at him today?"

"I dunno," sighed Asuka "Well, it wasn't because of the lunches, because I was bringing you a special lunch any ways. You knew that. So, what's on your mind?" Hikari asked, *Maybe she'll admit she likes him, hehe* thought Hikari.

****

2 hours later

"Hey Third, dinner's ready!" yelled Asuka from the kitchen. 

"Coming!" answered Shinji, "Misato working late?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Uh-huh" sighed Asuka, "She's never home anymore."

"Oh, hi Hikari, you staying for dinner?" Shinji questioned, noticing the class rep for the first time.

"Yeah, didn't Asuka tell you I'm sleeping over? Of course, you don't mind?" beamed Hikari. Asuka rolled her eyes,

"We don't have to tell Baka-Third what we do! He doesn't matter" Asuka said in a vile tone.

"_Fuck_ you Asuka!" yelled Shinji, truly hurt by what she said.

"Wow, the worm has a spine," muttered Asuka before she burst out laughing.

*Last straw! That's the last fucking straw!!* 

Shinji left without saying a word.

"Awwww! Is Shinj-wee wunning away? Haw haw haw!" Asuka just laughed but Hikari looked worried. *Damnit Asuka, stop being mean to him. You know you like him…* she thought.

****

***End***

Well lots of fun eh? It wasn't long but it's just chap 1 so they'll get better.

And obliviously Shinji finally gained a spine somewhat and yes he likes Asuka.

It's just your usual fic, but hey! R&R or I'll kill u!!!! As always thanks to The Double Sided Card for pre-reading and editing. 


	2. On a hill under the moon light

**Authors notes**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They're all owned by Gainix. (I love you Gainix! =D)  
  
I warn you there is swearing! *Gasps of horror! * No, really there is some profanity so if that bothers you, get the fuck out of here. Oops. Sorry. Sue me.  
OK this fic takes place After T.I. was stopped. This means Misato is alive, NERV exists and the Geofront is there, (except for Kaji's melons; Unit 01 stepped on 'em *hehehe*.) Anyway, on with the fic! =)  
  
  
The Courses of Love, Hate, and Sorrow…  
  
Hill overlooking Tokyo 3:  
It was getting dark despite the number of lights filling the city below. Shinji Ikari had lost track of time hours ago, he was very deep in thought about what had happened.  
  
[Flash back]  
  
"Hey Third, dinner is ready!" yelled Asuka from the kitchen.   
"Coming!" answered Shinji, "Misato working late?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Uh-huh" sighed Asuka, "She's never home anymore."  
"Oh, hi Hikari, you staying for dinner?" Shinji questioned, noticing the class rep for the first time.  
"Yeah, didn't Asuka tell you I'm sleeping over? Of course, you don't mind?" beamed Hikari. Asuka rolled her eyes,  
"We don't have to tell Baka-Third what we do! He doesn't matter" Asuka said in a vile tone.  
"Fuck you Asuka!" yelled Shinji, truly hurt by what she said.  
"Wow, the worm has a spine," muttered Asuka before she burst out laughing.  
*Last straw! That's the last fucking straw!! *   
Shinji left without saying a word.  
"Awwww! Is Shinji-wee wunning away? Haw haw haw!" Asuka just laughed.  
  
[End flash back]  
  
*What the fuck is her problem!? All I've ever done is be the best I can be to her! And all I get is made fun of or hurt. I guess I had better head home maybe there asleep by now? Doesn't matter I'll have to face her at school tomorrow.*  
  
Shinji got up and started to head home *Man its getting dark earlier these days* whispered Shinji as the darkness was getting worse by the minute.  
  
Katsuragi place aprox 12:57 pm  
  
"Tadiami" said Shinji in a quiet voice *Hmm must be asleep, thank god I really don't wanna deal with this right now" as Shinji was walking towards his room a slender hand tapped him on the shoulder "Yeaheeeeee!" yelped Shinji.   
  
Shinji spun around and saw a giggling Hikari "Haha you're scared easy" she said between giggles   
  
"Uhh yeah.." mumbled Shinji.  
  
"I need to talk to you shinji. Can we sit down?" asked Hikari   
  
"Uhh yeah sure". The two walked into the kitchen and sat down "So what did you wanna talk about?" asked Shinji inquisitively.  
  
"Asuka" answered the pig-tailed girl in an almost monotone voice.  
  
With that one word Shinji's heart sank "Umm okay what about her" asked Shinji hesitantly.  
  
"Well first, the fact that although she's mean to you, she really likes you" Hikari said as a matter of factly.  
  
Shinji just stared until finally he stuttered "Are-are you joking!"  
  
"No shinji I'm not... she told me her self. she just wants you to show some spine, thats all." Hikari said the last part audibly quieter.  
  
"Well she sure has a horrible way of doing it, all this bull shit does is depresses me (and bloody fucking piss me OFF)!" Shinji yelled.  
  
"I know, I know, the way she goes about isn't the best, but it is working... you have to admit that," Hikari pointed out.  
  
"Well yeah I guess, but still... if she really likes me than she could lay off a bit maybe I'll get a spine on my own..." Shinji trailed off   
  
"Well I hope you do, well anyways I'm gonna head off to bed g'night!" Hikari beamed and ran off to Asuka's room.  
  
*Geez maybe Asuka really does like me?* thought Shinji before going to his bed and falling into the oblivion of sleep.  
  
Katsuragi Apartment 7:34 am:  
Thin bars of light filled Shinji's room the morning was just beginning and Shinji was sound asleep until the horrid ringing began.  
  
RRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!  
  
Shinji's eyes fluttered open and he shot up like a fuckin rocket. He then swiftly brought his fist down hard-- very hard on the ringing annoyance. "Piece of fucking shit" Cursed Shinji under his breath. Ikari then got up and headed for the shower, which unknown to him was occupied by pen pen, and as we all know he doesn't (can't) lock the door. So, Shinji walks into the shower stark naked to find a very angry pen pen   
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Shinji as he quickly fled back to his room rather than face the wrath of a bloody pissed off penguin who just go interupted during his morning shower.  
  
When Shinji had gotten back to his room and had changed for school, he got an idea. He went to his closet and started to rummage.  
  
"Damn where is that jacket?" muttered Shinji. "Ah ha!" Shinji slipped on a worn leather jacket. It made him look, well rugged. He pulled out an old snowboarding took Misato had given him last Christmas. He put that on as well-- it was a light hat and it mad him look, well cool... in a sense.   
  
He headed to the kitchen. It was only 7:46, so Shinji grabbed something quick to eat and packed his lunch. He could hear the girls getting ready. Asuka was just having her shower and Hikari already had hers. "Hey Third what's for breakfast?" yelled Asuka from the bathroom  
  
"I dunno... what you making?" replied Shinji.  
  
"Haha very funny, no really what's for-" asked Asuka again this time with a bit of anger in her voice.  
  
"-I dunno but I'm sure as hell not makin it for ya" Shinji cut her off, smirked, and grabbed his lunch, then left.  
  
As he walked out on to the street he heard "WWHHAT THE FUCK!!!!! SHINJI IKARI IM GONNA FUCKIN KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"oh shit" Shinji started to run.  
  
School 8:00 am:  
As Shinji walked through the crowds of kids he got a lot of stares from the girls and some of the boys "He's hot". "Who is he though?" whispered a pair of girls.  
  
"Wow... is that a newcomer?" "I dunno".  
  
Shinji just kept walking not looking at anyone just the doors. "Where are Touji or Kensuke?" grumbled Shinji.  
  
The boy in the jacket walked into the class and every one looked. The took was positioned in such a way that Shinji could see out but the shadow covered his features. He went in sat in his usual seat but got a tap on the shoulder a minute later "Hey you are a new comer? That's Shinji's seat you go get your seat somewhere else!" growled Touji Suzahara.  
  
"And just who do you think I am?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Wh-what shin man is that you!" stuttered Toji surprised  
  
"Yup" smiled Shinji. The sensei walked in and that ended the conversation.  
  
10 min later: Asuka was glaring at Shinji with enough venom to kill god himself *God damned peace of shit! He didn't make me breakfast or pack my lunch! I guess I was a bit mean to him and he is showing a lot of spine today* thought Asuka *I know! I'll eat lunch with him every time he shows a spine!* Asuka smiled at herself and put her head down to try to sleep.  
  
End of class/Lunch: RRRRRRIIINGGGGGG!  
  
"Well that concludes our lesson for today you may go to lunch now" the sensei ended the class.  
  
"Shinji oh Shinji" Asuka purred while trying to wake Shinji up   
  
"OH Asuka!! You like it like that don't ya. Oh yeah feel it ugh ugh..." mumbled the half asleep pilot.  
  
Asuka's eyebrow twitched rapidly meaning she was about to blow-up on the poor Ikari. Lucky for the rest of the class they had all cleared out by now. "SHINJI IKARI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, THEN FEED YOU TO THE DOGS!"  
  
Shinji bolted upright and saw Asuka "Ohhh shit, uh hi Asuka what can I uh do for you?" Shinji asked weekly.  
  
"Where's my lunch third?" Asuka asked sweetly.  
  
"I dunno didn't you make one?"  
  
"No Shinji I didn't, why didn't you make it?" Asuka's fake sweetness was turning into a growl.  
  
*oh uh, quick Shinji think THINK! Uh oh I know!*   
  
"Well since uh you forgot yours... how you eh feel um about some uh German food for lunch?" stuttered Shinji.  
  
*Wha! Di-did he just ask me out? Uh but well ok I…* "Uhh yeah sure" said Asuka still dumbstruck at his bold question.  
  
On the way to the food district:  
  
The two teens walked in silence for what seemed and eternity until Asuka broke the silence "Why?" she asked in almost a whisper.  
  
"Huh? Waddya mean?" replied Shinji a little bit puzzled.  
  
"Why did you invite me for lunch after what happened last night?" Asuka stopped and look at Shinji, her deep blue eyes melted Shinji where he stood   
  
"I uh well you see uhh, can I tell you over lunch?" stuttered Shinji.  
  
"Uh yeah sure". The two kept walking until Shinji tapped Asuka on the shoulder and pointed at an expensive looking restaurant called Der Stuttgart   
  
" There it is... Kaji told me about it. He said you might like it, what do you think?"  
  
"This is great but aren't we gonna miss class and how do you pay?" asked Asuka  
  
"Well who cares about class-- we stopped 3rd impact we now know more than any one would hope to learn about it, and as for money, well I still got my NERV ID card, and I know just how to use it!" Shinji smirked.  
  
The couple walked in and the waiter looked at them funny then shrugged and walked over "Guten tag! Table for two?" asked the waiter.  
  
"Warum ja vielen Dank" said Asuka in a schoolgirl voice.  
  
"Ah so the young lady knows the language, well come this way" the waiter lead them up stairs to another dining area that was more private. "Dieses Gebiet ist für Deutsch nur bitte einen Sitz nimmt" announced the waiter to Asuka and Shinji  
  
"Dank" said Shinji. Asuka looked at Shinji with much surprise as they found some seats by the large windows at the side of the room.  
  
"Learned a little something from me finally?" chuckled Asuka.  
  
"Yeah I picked up a few words but my pronunciation is horrid" Shinji and Asuka both laughed.  
  
A minuet later the waiter returned with the menus. The two looked at the menus and since Shinji new only very little had to ask Asuka what he should get.  
  
"Uh Asuka I can't actually read any of this so what do you recommend?" Asuka looked up then looked back down at the menu after a couple of seconds replied Shinji's question.  
  
"Well the schnitzel might be good for you?"  
  
"Uh sure ok and you?" agreed Shinji.  
  
"I'll get the same". Shinji called the waiter over and he took there orders  
  
"What can I get for you?" he asked.  
  
"Two orders of the schnitzel and two of the best German beers you have," ordered Shinji.  
  
"Ah very good, your order will be ready soon, good day" finished the waiter and he walked off.  
  
"Hehe since when do you like beer?" asked Asuka.  
"Last time you had any you got so drunk that someone called the cops reporting 'a naked dancing man' was on the street"  
  
Shinji blushed deep crimson and stuttered a reply "Well uh yeah I uh umm". Asuka proceeded to laugh her ass off until there drinks arrived.  
  
*Holy shit she's beautiful but this isn't a date and she aint your girlfriend!* Shinji thought while they drank.  
  
"Hey Shinji, you still have to tell me why you even bothered to invite me" Asuka broke him out of thought.  
  
"Oh yeah well ok here it goes"  
*END*  
*Authors notes*   
Yes yes im a evil person who left you a cliff-hanger! Ahahahaha err-hem well.  
NEXT TIME ON THE COURSES OF LOVE HATE AND SORROW!!!  
WILL SHINJI GET DRUNK OUT OF HIS HEAD! WILL ASUKA HAVE TO CALL THE COPS!  
WILL SHINJI AND ASUKA FALL MADLY IN LOVE! (duh!)   
Many thanks to 'Doublesidedcard' and 'Roland Deschain, The Last Gunslinger' my pre-readers and editor.  



	3. Channel 54

Authors notes   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Gainax owns them all. (I love you Gainax! =D)   
  
I warn you there are some swearings! (Oh.my.FCKING.God.Notaccursedsweeeaaring) -no pun intended hehe   
No, really there is some profanity so if that bothers you, you know the drill. (occasional SWEARING from this point on so you've been warned…)   
  
Ok! This fic takes place After T.I. was stopped. This means Misato is alive, NERV exists and the Geofront is there! Sorry it's taken me so long to update and it probably will in the future; it's 'cause:   
a) I'm 14 and I have a life! ;) (w00t.) AND   
b) I'm loaded with HW from both my schools! (German school and normal school!!!) You see I just don't have any inspiration…aherm yeah…at least until the EVA live movies come out.   
Maybe I'll go rent the series AGAIN =D   
walks to local hobby shop and is beaten to death over late fees   
hmmm or maybe not…   
**TGW**: hello good people of my eh hem the world!   
**Editor's Note**: I have no idea what the fuck that's about, but whatever. Enjoy the story.   
  
The Courses of Love, Hate, and Sorrow…   
**_Der Stuttgart: _**  
"Mmmm…that was some good schnitzel, doncha think, Asuka?" smiled Shinji.   
"Yeah it was pretty good," agreed Asuka, "now you need to tell me why you brought me, you know…after what happened last night…"   
"Oh yeah, ok, uh… well… I'm just trying to be nice and well, what you said was kinda.. sorta…true, but you could have…said it a bit nicer," Shinji chuckled, "and well I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie with me tomorrow night?" he blurted.   
  
Wow he really has gotten some spine. I guess I might as well, I don't have anything else planned   
"Uh yeah ok that'd be great," answered the slightly surprised Asuka.   
"Ok that's great!" beamed Shinji,   
YES I rock! Uh huh, yeah! Ok Shinji, keep your cool   
"Well we had better head home and get Misato some supper…" Shinji said.   
"Yeah, she's cranky when she doesn't eat," Asuka said while getting up and starting to leave with Shinji close behind. The two teens walked for a ways in silence until Asuka commented, "The moon is beautiful tonight don't you think, Shin'?"   
"Yeah it is so full and bright almost like a sun," Shinji gushed as he gazed in awe at the moon. It was positioned in such a way as to pick out every detail in an eerie white glow. It was truly beautiful.   
Hmm the moon kind of reminds me of Rei; hah, oh well   
**_Local food mart _**  
"So what should we get Shinji? Ramen or something real?" asked Asuka, examining a small carton she'd picked off the shelf.   
"Uhh, well let's just get some instant Ramen for Misato and I'll make us something real at home," Shinji said. Subsequently, he walked over to the counter and paid for the Ramen.   
On the way home, Asuka stopped in front of a shop window and peered in with bright eyes. Shinji, curious as to what caught her attention, also stopped and looked in.   
"Huh, what you looking at?" he asked inquisitively.   
"The most beautiful dress I've ever seen!" beamed Asuka, but than she saw the price and so did Shinji.   
"$345.99. Wow…" whispered Shinji to himself.   
"Oh well, come on; let's get going. Misato's probably hungry, and I could use a snack, even after that schnitzel," Asuka smiled and almost melted Shinji were he stood.   
God she's so beautiful when she smiles! …. but how much does this girl need to eat?   
The rest of the walk home was uneventful.   
**_Apartment: _**  
"I'm gonna take a nap before dinner Shinji," said Asuka with a noisy yawn, making her way to her room.   
"Yeah sure, I'll wake you when I'm done," called Shinji from the kitchen. "Ok now where's the rice?" he mumbled to himself   
It was getting late. The two had come home later than expected, and Misato had already left for night shift leaving only an angry note stating that she would talk to them later. As for supper, Shinji was just making a quick dinner of rice and fish.   
30 minutes later:   
"Asuka! Come on, dinner's ready!" called Shinji. Asuka's room was silent.   
Hmmm, guess I'll check it out.   
When he got to her room, she was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. Shinji thought she was so innocent-- that is until she started to moan and squirm on the bed.   
"What the fuck…" whispered Shinji. Then he realized just what fuck it was, noticing just where her hand was. It was, of course, on her breast. He couldn't see the other hand, but Shinji could also make a pretty good guess as to where it was… (And well let's just say it wasn't a dream about candy and cake)   
Shinji ran out of the room faster than a bullet as he tried to stifle a nosebleed.   
Oh my fucking god is she having a wet dream?!   
"Mmmm Shinji… I like it when you play rough" gushed Asuka from her bedroom   
"EHHH?!" Sweet be-Jesus. "Oh shit I need a cold shower!" mumbled Shinji as he ran to the shower.   
**_Next morning _**  
"Sooo Asuka, did you have any… um, good dreams?" asked Shinji slyly.   
Asuka blushed and said quickly, "No of course not! Baka! Why -- why do you ask?"   
"Whatever… Let's just say you have his little habit of moaning in your sleep" laughed Shinji, "I got money for lunch so don't bother packing," he continued as he walked off to the next room, leaving an amusingly embarrassed, blushing Asuka behind.   
"Uh…. Ok… and… umm where's Misato?" asked Asuka in an attempt to cover up her embarrassment.   
"She won't be back for twenty five days. She's on a business trip to Canada, some loser city called Hamilton or something like that (my home town! [editor's note: mine too yay!])," shrugged Shinji.   
"Twenty five fuckin' days!!! Holy shit! Arghhh! Why didn't she tell me..?!?! That fucking piece of good for nothing shit!!!" screamed Asuka.   
"Wow Asuka am I that bad?" asked Shinji with a slight chuckle, "Besides just think of all the fun we can have with her gone," he suggested suavely with a wink towards a now fuming Asuka before bursting out into laughter.   
Asuka just glared at him before asking "So what time are we going to the movie?"   
"Umm about 5:00, so we'll be missing supper, but hey who cares," smiled Shinji. "Anyways, we gotta head out for at least the beginning of school" Shinji said while looking for his black leather bomber's jacket (the only kind of leather jacket worth wearing unless you count dusters).   
"Meh, guess your right" said Asuka as she slumped out of the chair onto the ground. She then crawled into her room with a strange silly smile on her face. This confused Shinji, but he just let it go as one of her little oddities.   
**_On way to school _**  
"Come on Shinji! You slow piece of shit!!!" yelled Asuka, who was now full of her usual wrath.   
"We can't all come as quickly as you my dear Asuka!" insinuated Shinji as he walked ahead of the now frozen and fuming redhead.   
score three for the Shin-man; Gendo eat your heart out!   
She ran to catch up yelling "Fuck you, Shinji Ikari, YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?"   
Shinji, feeling like he's on a roll, smoothly replied "Well as long as you're offering Asuka-Chan… although I think it may be the other way around."   
Score four, OH YEAH! Who's the Man!? Moi. Heh.   
This time Asuka just growled at him so as to spare herself further embarrassment.   
Suddenly, an ambulance came hurtling around the corner, speeding in the direction of the school. Shinji looked up to see a billow of smoke up in the sky near where the school should be. "Oh shit!" yelled Shinji "Come on Asuka lets go!"   
"Huh whaa?! You're telling me to hurry up, I- " started Asuka, but Shinji was already half-way down the block. "Arghh baka!" she yelled.   
**_School. _**  
"Oh my fucking god…" whispered Shinji. He was standing in front of the school-- or what was left of it. The school was an inferno-- police and firefighters as well as some local citizens were desperately trying to put out the fire and save the school.   
"Hey, you, boy! Come here and help me get this debris out of the way!" yelled a firefighter. He was trying to lift some rubble to clear the entrance, so people could get in.   
"Huh? Ok, coming.." Shinji said as he ran over to help. "URRRGH..!! Shit man, this stuff is heavy!" complained Shinji.   
"Get used to it," growled the firefighter back. Finally they moved it and other firefighters moved into the building.   
"Hey Shin-man!" someone yelled over the crowed, "Yo, over here!"   
"Hey Toji!" answered Shinji. Toji, Kensuke, Rei, Hikari, and Asuka were standing off a ways from the school talking.   
"So what happened?" asked Asuka to Hikari.   
"Probably Kensuke and his 'Always blow up in your face' schemes, though this time it looks like it really did blow up," laughed Shinji. Kensuke just glared   
"No actually a gas main blew up down stairs, and the basement caught on fire," corrected Hikari.   
"Ouch" commented Asuka, "That's gonna cost the school a bundle"   
"We'll be out for a while," beamed Toji.   
Hikari just glared at him before speaking up "Lets go hang out at the park."   
"Yeah! Come on!" cheered Asuka who was already running towards the park with Hikari. The three boys just mumbled and followed suit.   
**_Park _**  
Hikari had run home and prepared a picnic for every one and now they were sitting and enjoying the fresh air.   
Shinji and Asuka were cuddling while Toji and Kensuke gave them horrific glares.   
Gah! what is it with those two idiots staring at us!, thought Asuka. Soon an evil smile appeared on her face. Asuka turned around and straddled the drowsy Shinji who suddenly became less drowsy.   
Before he or any one else said anything she kissed him passionately on the lips. When Shinji finally responded he slipped her the tongue and started to grope her back but Asuka had a firm grip on his nuts and squeezed. Shinji's eyes expanded 30 times more than normal and he fainted.   
"Well he went a little too far didn't he," giggled Hikari.   
"Yeah," laughed Asuka, as Toji and Kensuke tried to rouse Shinji with some sort of smelling salts Kensuke had.   
Shinji awoke and screamed … "…..AW FUCK!" Then he began to writhe in the grass in utter pain, and resembled a drowning worm.   
The two girls and two stooges just looked at him strangely and kept on talking.   
**_Later on _**  
"Mmmm…that was good, Hikari" said Shinji who had since recovered.   
"Yeah, it was great," agreed the others.   
"Thank you guys!" smiled Hikari as she packed the stuff up. It was getting a tad dark and Shinji and Asuka were staring to head home and get ready for the movie.   
"Bye," waved Asuka "See you tomorrow Hikari!"   
"Yo, later shin!" called Toji and Kensuke.   
"So Asuka what was that kiss for?" asked Shinji who was still puzzled.   
"Meh, we're going out right? I thought it was the thing to do until you groped my back!" grumbled Asuka.   
"Well I hope I can make it up to you," smiled Shinji as he took Asuka's hand and they headed for home.   
"You'd better," Asuka growled playfully and Shinji laughed   
"I bet you're an animal in bed," Shinji said before running ahead.   
"Wha!? You're sooo dead Shinji!" screamed Asuka as she gave chase.   
**_Movie theatre _**  
"Whaaaaaaa?!" fumed Asuka as she stared at the closed sign on the cinema door.   
Shinji just cursed and stared to.   
"Must be because of the gas breakage" muttered Shinji in a tired tone.   
Asuka sighed, "Well guess we'd better head home then…"   
Shinji smiled "Yeah we can have more fun alone than at the movie Asuka...."   
At that Asuka gave a chuckle and snuggled close to Shinji as they began to walk to the apartment.   
**_Apartment _**  
"Ah, that was good Shinji" smiled Asuka in a playful tone. But Shinji just smiled and stared into her eyes.   
They had just finished some beef teriyaki sushi and a few glasses of import beer, some Canadian beer called Molson. woot!   
damn she's beautiful thought the slightly tipsy teen. I wonder…   
"Asuka you uh wanna umm make out? I mean it's ok --" his brief question/explanation was cut short by the moist lips of a passionate Asuka.   
"Uuuugghh Shinji I hope this isn't the beer talking but I love you so much!" whispered Asuka into his ear; he responded by kissing her harder.   
**_Author's Note: (ok I'm assuring you now THIS IS NOOOOOT a LEMON THERE WILL B NO HENTAI! Fondling YES but SEX NOOO) _Editor's Note: It's Lemony-Lime! Woo…**

Shinji slowly but surely reached around to Asuka's chest and slowly touched her breast with a light caress.   
Oh shit. Oh shit. OH, SHIT. That's right baby… thought Shinji excitedly, a blast of hornyness flooding his senses, I hope she lets me or else she'll kill my sorry ass   
mmmmmm thought Asuka with a slight mental chuckle he finally tried, just as long as he doesn't cross the border I don't have to rip his nuts off   
Shinji began to reach back around with one hand to Asuka's back and with some effort unhooked her bra, Asuka and shinji never stopped kissing though out all of this only breaking to breath and moan. But before shinji could get to his so desired prize and before Asuka could think of any thing naughty she could do channel 54 racing came blaring on. Pen pen came walking into the TV room were Asuka and Shinji were 'playing' and sat right down with a beer and started to watch TV.   
Shinji and Asuka just stared in shock looked at each other and ran to Asuka's room.   
Next mourning   
"Uggghhh..!! My head…" groaned Shinji when he'd finally oriented himself.   
He was in Asuka's room and couldn't remember much, a lot of moaning and touch and-oh my god we dint, tell me we weren't that drunk Shinji looked over at Asuka whose clothes other than her shirt were only slightly rumpled as for the shirt it was as far as it could go before being of no use to hide her self.   
"Asuka," whispered Shinji in Asuka's ear. The girl turned over and squinted and than smiled.   
"Hello shinji-kun…how are you? Have fun last night?" mused Asuka. But shinji just sniggered and than smiled at her to.   
"Not as much as you I bet" he said at length, indicating to wear her hand was. Asuka blushed and quickly pulled her hand out of her pants.   
"If I hear a word about the hand-in-the-pants thing I swear you nuts will be torn out with your own teeth!" growled in a playful tone but Shinji new how real that threat was.   
"Tell 'em all about how me made out but leave out the dirty details," Asuka said. The two both smiled at eachother before melting back into each others arms and falling back to sleep.   
  
**Editor's Note: lol wtf.. **

**Author notes:** my editor is a real corny person just so u kno! =P so pl excuse he really bad editor notes /sigh  
gasp OMG. I updated, good lord!! Please R&R I'm sorry I don't update much but I have renewed vigour and I will try to update within the month!!!!!!!!!!   
Thanks to The Double Sided Card, Roland Deschan and Yuxi!!!!   
I love u all and roland I still have no idea what neo-classical rock metal is but send me a recording of your band man!!!!!!!!   
And yes from now there will b a bit of that 'teenage fun' in my chap if u don't like it don't read it I'm far to lazy to care, but I still love all you people who do read!!!


End file.
